More is better
by Kalisca
Summary: 30th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Waiter. Maybe his own heart had place for more than one person. Modern AU, ASGZC


**This is the 30th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The word was **_waiter_** (The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**I love ASGZC fics, so I figured I could try to write one myself.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**More is better**

When he was younger, Cloud dreamt of being a soldier, an astronaut, and even a pirate after he watched Pirates of the Carribean. He dreamt of being someone important, helpful to the society or for science... But then he was 23 and working at Tifa's restaurant. Not that he didn't like her, in fact he loved her, but working full time at serving food wasn't what he had in mind.

He did went to college for a time, but his mother became sick and he had to return home to take care of her. She had died over a year ago, and he hadn't been in the mood to continue right away after. Moving to Midgar had felt good at the time, with new air and the fast pace of a big city. He felt smaller, even more invisible than he was before, but sometimes he cherished that loneliness, it helped to soothe the pain, but other times, he wished he had more than Tifa and Yuffie to cheer him up, 'cause even if he was gay, he still needed some testosterone.

There was always Vincent, the bartender, but the man was too quiet and mysterious for his liking. He seemed to be hiding some dark past only Cid, a regular patron, knew about. Beside, they were pretty much eye fucking each other all the time, so Cloud wouldn't even try.

Tifa had her restaurant up and going pretty well when Cloud moved in Midgar, so she offered him a job to get back on his feet. That was six months ago, and Cloud still had no clue what he wanted to do. The only thing he had sucessfully done during that time had been to work on Fenrir, a motorcycle he'd found in a garage and that he'd been pimping ever since. It was his pride and joy, and nobody was allowed to mess with it.

He liked his job though. Not only did it pay the rent, he was working with nice people and Tifa was the best boss ever. Sure, his feet were often killing him and some clients were bitch, but most tipped well, and he had free food.

He was eating some french fries during his break, since there wasn't much clients, while watching Vincent work his magic at the bar. Yuffie was serving the few tables occupied on the other side of the _Seventh Heaven; _Cid and Vincent were quietly talking together, and Tifa was upstairs doing some paperworks. It really was a quiet mid-day, between lunch and dinner time.

He was punching in from his break when he heard Yuffie tell some client he'd be their **waiter**, and he rolled his eyes. It probably was some guy enough attractive for her to try to match them together. Despite what she might think, not every cute guy was gay.

He put on his best smile and went to the table after sending the girl a dark glare, to which she simply winked. As he approached with the menus in hand, he had to agree with her though; the four men were handsome. Two of them had brown hair, but one looked more like a cuddly bear and the other like a charming hyperactive guy; there was also a hot redhead smiling at him, his blue eyes already checking him over, and the last one had his long silver hair hiding part of his face as he was on his cellphone.

"Hi, welcome to the _Seventh Heaven. _My name is Cloud, and I'll be your waiter."

The hyperactive man snorted, and Cloud inwardly sighed. He got that a lot.

"That's a nice name," said the redhead.

"Thank you. I'll be back soon," he smiled and walked away. When he looked behind his shoulder, all four gazes were on him, but he couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing. Cloud frowned and hid in the kitchen.

"You alright kid?" Barrett the cook asked.

"Yeah, I'm just..."

"Oh my god, Cloud! Did you see the way they were looking at you? They are totally into you." Yuffie came in like a bomb, boucing on her feet with a grin.

"What, they're not..." he weakly protested.

"Aww, don't be shy Cloud, you're handsome with a cute ass," she said.

Barrett mumbled something along the lines "These kids nowadays" and returned to whatever he was cooking. Yuffie lightly pushed him out.

"Go take their orders, I'm sure you'll love it."

"What- Oh... Oh! Yuffie, seriously!" He hushed. She went to her own customers, snickering. Nervosity bubbled up in his throat. He breathed slowly when he caught sight of the beautiful men chatting together. The bear looking one turned his head to him, and the three others followed his gaze. He smiled at them, fighting back his blush.

"Did you choose what you'd like?"

"That we did," whispered for himself the one with long silver hair, but Cloud heard him anyway, his deep voice almost a purr. Cloud had a small nervous laugh, and saw the most manly one scowl. He was the first to order, and then the one who seemed to love anything red began to ask him questions about at least ten plates. It seemed to be typical of him, with the way the others rolled their eyes. Luckily he knew everything by heart and calmly answered until the redhead was satisfied.

Other customers came in , and he fell in automatic mode. He never had been good with flirting, and romance in general. He had a few boyfriends, sure, but they had been generally the ones to hit on him. To see attractive people so close to him was making him nervous as hell, and only his professional facade was keeping him for babbling nonsense.

He brought the four men their food, and this time the youngest looking one winked at him as he thanked him. He felt his cheeks burn, and their chuckles followed him back to the kitchen. Were they making fun of him? That was so frustrating, they knew he was gay and clearly played with him, there was no way they were interested in him. He became angry and made up endless scenarios in his mind as he served other clients. He hated to be played with, not ever since he was bullied as a kid. He knew he wasn't bad-looking, but self-confidence never had been his forte. This was just too much.

He told Yuffie he'd take a quick break and headed outside for a smoke. As he exhaled the smoke out of his lungs, he felt better already. He wouldn't let some morons ruin his day, even gorgeous ones.

"Can you lit me?" A deep voice asked behind him, making him slightly jump. He turned around and came face to face with the man with cat-like green eyes. Just great.

"Huh, sure." He fumbled in his pockets for his lighter and used both hands to light it to hide the cancer stick from the wind, his own one hanging loosely from his own lips. The man's eyes never left his face. He was oddly beautiful, with a straight nose and sharp features. He thought his hair was dyed, but his eyebrows were silver too.

"Thanks," he said after a long drag.

"No problem," he grumbled, shifting to lean against the brick wall. Of all the places he could go, he chose to go to the same place than him.

"So, Cloud, do you like being a waiter?" He asked after throwing his hair behind his back. Having this much hair must be annoying.

The blond raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Yeah, it's nice most of the time, and it pays the rent," he answered, a bit stiff.

When the stranger simply nodded but didn't say anything else, it raised up even more questions. As the silence dragged on though, Cloud observed him from the corner of his eye. He seemed... awkward, as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how. So he wasn't the only one not used to this, and that thought gave him confidence.

"What about you?" He asked just for the hell of it. "I've never seen you guys here before."

"We're soldiers stationned at the Midgar military base. We're new in town, to put it simply." Mmm, soldiers in uniform.

"Oh. Do you like it here so far?"

He had a smile, and Cloud became flustered when he took a step closer. The green of his eyes was really mesmerizing...

"We do, and if I may add... We like it even more after meeting you."

His cigarette now forgotten, Cloud gulped.

"You four enjoy Midgar even more after eating here, or after...? I don't get it." Or he wasn't sure if it was a dream come true.

The silver-haired man chuckled and dropped his smoke on the ground.

"You're cute when you blush. Actually, Angeal, Genesis, Zack and I are in a relationship together, and it had been so for about a year now. But..." He frowned and let out a sigh, looking above Cloud's shoulder before focusing on him again. "I'm not really good with this kind of stuff, I'm not usually comfortable around strangers, but I like talking with you." He grunted, annoyed that he couldn't find the right words, and Cloud let out a laugh, half from delight and half because it wasn't often he saw someone as imposing as him become so clueless.

"I got to admit I thought you guys were a bunch of douches, with the way you kept looking and laughing at me."

"We're not, don't worry," said someone behind them. The three others had joined them outside.

"Sorry, we didn't want to let you alone with Sephiroth," the red-headed smiled. "We were afraid he might try to molest you."

Said molester scoffed.

"As if I'd do that. Not every one is like you, Genesis."

Cloud watched the exchange, amused. He should have feel awkward around them, but instead he felt at ease. Knowing they were all four in a relationship seemed to be the last puzzle piece he had been missing all this time. It wasn't even a strange notion, it felt... right. Personnalities completing each other the best way possible, so the heart could be completely filled. It seemed wonderful to Cloud. Maybe his own heart had place for more than one person.

"So you're dating each other?"

"Yup," said the puppy look-alike. He brushed a hand through his blond wild hair, and Cloud weakly protested. "Sorry, I've wanted to do that since I first saw you. I'm Zack by the way, and that's Angeal."

The latter smiled at him, and the waiter had the sudden want to snuggle him. He seemed to be the cuddly type.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, after inhaling through what was left of his cigarette. He let it drop on the ground, and Genesis tsked in disapproval.

"'Cause we like you, Cloud," Zack said, a smile eating half of his face.

"We know it's going a bit fast, but... would you go on a date with us?" Angeal asked. His eyes went big, and he didn't know what to say, or how to react really. This was a bit (a lot) messed up. He wasn't asked on a date by a guy, but instead by four. At once. Let's say he hadn't been expecting that when he woke up that morning.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, thinking of a reply, or of something to say, but he only could let out a weird high-pitch noise. Zack cracked up while the three others grinned.

"Speechless, huh?" Genesis gently mocked him.

"Don't laugh, my reaction isn't funny. What do you expect, when four hotties ask you to go out? Geez..."

He searched for his lighter, another cigarette already dangling from his lips. Sephiroth produced one and took the stick to light it himself. He threw the waiter a dazzling smile after stealing a puff. That bastard had been asking him for light a moment ago.

Cloud intented to take it back, but as he took a step, Sephiroth did too, and first thing he knew, their mouths had found each other and they were hungrily kissing each other, his hand graping thick strands of silver hair. Cloud didn't even know he could kiss like that, but his scent was wonderful and all these feelings were driving him crazy. He could only taste him and enjoy his lips before they got separated by a hand.

"We want our share too!" Zack exclaimed, before claiming Cloud's lips. The latter let himself be kissed, midly observing that the puppy's lips were fuller and a bit wet, and then he was being led into Genesis, who smiled down at him before his lips were on his, smelling like cinnamon and apple and spices.

"My turn," growled Angeal beside them, and Cloud turned his head. His kiss was the most sweet and slow, and he envelopped him with his big muscular arms, hugging him tightly to his hard chest. His beard brushed his cheeks and chin as his tongue teased his lower lip. Cloud let out a low moan and opened his mouth.

He had to step back before his pants became too uncomfortable, and he was still supposed to be working.

"When are you guys free?" He asked, his breath uneven and cheeks red.

**The end**

**A bit of a tease, but I don't feel like I'm ready to do a fivesome yet. I don't know if I would be able to write good smut with so many limbs, mouths and cocks to place.**

**And so ends my 30 Kisses Challenge. I feel sad, and so happy at the same time because I can actually see how much my writing improved since the first prompt. It really did help, so if any of you hesitate to do it, or any challenge for that matter, I say stop worrying about deadlines and just go for it! :)**


End file.
